


Crowns, Kings, And Other Things

by FlashyTrashyKawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffity, Gay, Hinata is pansexual, I will go down with these ships, LATER, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a ton of fluff, eventual spooning and intimacy, rated for mine and everyones language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyTrashyKawa/pseuds/FlashyTrashyKawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 'The Great King', Oikawa runs from his demon kingdom (and responsibilities) on a quest of unrequited love, his beloved subjects seek him out and accidently encounter a lovely bunch of humans. Watch as dorks unite under ships and 'The Great Prince Kageyama' discovers how to love and respect those below him. </p><p>Oh, and the Shiratorizawa clan has taken over must be defeated.</p><p>**warning: demon and human au, the first chapter is a loooong filler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Tall Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FCKING IMPORTANT
> 
> Ayyoooo, this be FlashyTrashyKawa.
> 
> This is actually my first fic and after reading so many I thought, 'wHy nOt?'  
> And so, presented here, is a terribly written, terribly grammared (LOListhatevenaword) and completely pointless fanfiction written from when I first READ the manga back in 2014-2015. This is kinda 100% copy-and-pasted from my original draft and sucks. If I decide to continue, than I will actually try with the damn grammar and shit okay bye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPTER AHAHAH LONG AF FILLER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayee, this is just the first chapter, it's a filler and just a character introducer. Things are slow and wILL SPEED UP DWDW.

Hinata and Kenma. Shōuyo and Kōzume. They weren't the most normal of friends. When an ordinary person looked over, all they would usually make out would be a short, bright, ginger haired figure constantly pestering a more quiet and delicate boy with feline-like eyes, complimented by his half bleached hair.

What many didn't know was that although he didn't show it, Kōzume Kenma secretly enjoyed Shōuyo’s company. Kenma was happy with the fact that even though Hinata popular and loud, he chose to hang out with his more quiet and socially awkward friend. Hinata was also Kenma’s closest friend, they knew each other inside out. Kenma knew of Hinata’s secret Pansexuality and Hinata was fully informed of Kenma’s not so rare panic attacks which, much to Shōuyo’s dismay, were becoming a lot more frequent.

“And I was like ‘GWAAAAAH’ like I couldn't even believe she kicked me out of her class! It wasn't my fault that Suga-san asked me to practice my receives. Anyways, Natsu’s friend’s dad got a new sexy red jag and it’s completely like ‘HWAAAAAAAH’...” Kenma watched in amusement out of the corner of his eye as Hinata threw his arms around to emphasise his strong feelings for the random topics that seemed to make their way into his topic of discussion.

Kenma would never admit it, but Shōuyo's ability to make him smile and lift his mood was one of the only things keeping him alive anymore. And his PSP, there was no way Kenma would leave this world without completing his latest conquest.

We kept his eyes trained carefully on the screen as Shōuyo complained about having problems with his spikes since nobody was able to set the ball fast enough to meet his needs. It irked Shōuyo even more when Suga-san blamed himself for being a terrible setter, hence the fact that Hinata was to fast and erratic for Suga’s well and carefully aimed sets. And although Hinata could be extremely secretive when he needed to, Kenma could see well on his face that the short ginger was having more of his own problems in paradise than he let on.

The bleached haired feline-like boy and the small ginger continued walking down the street and towards their awaiting destination without attracting too much attention. If Kenma could have it his way, they would have taken the back alleys and more quiet roads, but he knew of his ginger friend’s fears and pushes his opinion to the back of his mind. Afterall, what were friends for?

It wasn’t too long until they reached the crosswalk that separated them from the cafe where they were planning on meeting Akaashi Keiji, or better yet known as Hinata’s english tutor. Hinata’s strongsuit was in no way academically strong, neither did it lie in the arts. He found that he was more of an extrovert that enjoyed the constant company of people. Kenma on the other hand, was more of an introvertish artist. He didn’t mind a daily walk in the forest behind his house nor a trip to his school’s art studio but he could not be left in the company of people without feeling congested and ready to throw up. Kenma was also definitely more of a gamer and was never found empty handed.

Kenma was too engrossed in his newest mission to realize the reality of his situation. He didn’t pay any heed to the uncomfortable amount of people around him nor did he look towards Shōuyo to make sure he was still besides him. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his back, tugging at the collar of his jacket that his snapped up in realization of where he was and what he was about to do.

Kenma’s left half was dangling over the edge of the sidewalk and almost into the rushing stream of traffic. Had Shōuyo not pulled him back..Kenma’s throat began to tighten as he imagined all the gruesome images that he might have had to call his fate.

Kenma breathed out and turned his head to quietly thank Shōuyo when he noticed the midget ginger standing around eight to nine feet away, engaging in a loud yet unhearable-over-the-background-chatter conversation with a couple of girls. One he recognized as their mutual friend, Yachi, and another that he was unable to recall.

Yachi turned her head slightly, noticing Kenma and calling him over. Kenma was confused for a minute. He knew Shōuyo had inhumane speed and movement capabilities for an average human but was he really able to save Kenma and dart almost ten feet away and engage himself in a deep conversation in less than what seemed like two seconds? Kenma shook his head and secretly assessed his surroundings, something he knew he was good at doing.

He didn’t notice anything suspicious on his right or left side but what he caught behind him, was enough to make his eyes widen.

Just a fraction, though.

There was a tall, yet beautifully adorned man (or teen, it was close to impossible to tell) standing approximately four feet to his left back. He was leaning against a streetlight with his bright white headphones plugged in. The devilishly good-looking being was clad with an almost tight leather jacket which hugged his biceps impossibly well. It hung loose around his torso, much like a cardigan to his graphic white t-shirt. He also modeled a pair of True Religion skinny jeans which weren’t too tight but were in some was slim enough to show that this man worked out. To finish the whole mainstream-street-gangster look, he had a pair of white Supra hightops which looked like they’d never seen the ground in their entire life. And his hair, oh god bless his bedheadish hair. Kenma realized in that split moment that nobody that he would ever meet in his life could have enough audacity and/or skill to pull off the messy mop of dark hair which stuck out in normally unattainable angles; a loose fringe of his hair fell across the right corner of his face.

Kenma’s lingering eyes finally settled back onto his mouth after retracing the image of the handsome stranger into his mind. His mouth held a full on dangerous and enticing smirk. His lip quirked into a corner as if he knew something Kenma didn’t, as if he could evidently see the fact that Kenma was checking him out head to-  
Wait what?

Kenma’s eyes slowly raised back up to meet the stranger’s own. The almost gangster-like being had a condescending look on his face as his cheshire grin grew wider with every second that he used to regard Kenma.

Horrified that he’d been caught in such an act as to be checking out a man, Kenma whipped his face in the opposite direction with the whisper of a heated blush on his face.

He was only three feet away from Shōuyo when suddenly everything went cold. Time didn’t freeze and Kenma didn’t stop breathing, he just felt cold.

“My, my. Is that any way to treat your saviour?” Came a chuckle from behind his left ear. The voice was like a cursed type of honey. It was smooth, but probably held more deadly whispers and secrets than the Styx. It flowed like a river yet had cuts of rocks near the edge. It was audibly beautiful to listen to, thick, warm, teasing and with a slight rasp. A wisp of warm air (probably from the stranger’s mouth) brushed over the tip of his ear, causing Kenma to shiver involuntarily.There were suddenly invisible tendrils of ice creeping up Kenma’s legs and freezing him into place. He tried to open his mouth and call out to Shōuyo, but alas, his voice had frozen along with his legs and everything.

Another dark chuckle followed the first one.

“Didn’t expect you to freeze up that badly but honestly, watch your step.”

Kenma could only pinpoint this voice to the pretty/creepy guy from half a minute ago. It only made sense in his head and Kenma decided to go with that.

He didn’t have the courage to face something as heavenly and eye-appealing as him.

Kenma felt inferior.

Kenma felt scared.

And so, Kenma decided to push himself towards Shōuyo and ignore the guy behind him.

Was he a rapist? Pervert?

Maybe if Kenma pretended he didn’t exist, life could go on and he would disappear.

No, that completely wasn’t going to happen. Especially after he had just made a fool out of himself in front of something too godlike to even describe.

Kenma sped walked towards Shōuyo and grabbed his hand as soon as the crossing light turned green.

Hinata yelped as he felt the sharp pull of his hand from Kenma. Kenma didn't have his usual cool face on

Feeling concerned, the ginger followed Kenma cautiously.

∆•∆

Kenma and Hinata had been in the café for fifteen minutes when Suga-san, Hinata’s math and English tutor walked in with his best friend, Akaashi Kēiji.

Kenma noticed Hinata agitatedly squirming in his seat. He couldn't help but shoot his overexcited companion a short, amused smile. Hinata hadn't done his homework, and Kenma knew that.

They both watched as the angelic silver haired boy gracefully approached them with an sincere and encouraging smile. Kenma couldn't help stare at his perfect, soft and inviting face. Even Hinata was taken aback.

It didn't help that Akaashi happened to be accompanying him.

Akaashi didn't have quite a vibrant-like beauty alike to his friend, but his enticing, delicate features were what drew attention and awe.

Akaashi was one of those people that made Kenma jealous and self conscious.

Instantly, Kenma looked down in some form of minute shame and began picking at his now cold apple pie. He didn't look up when Sugawara and Akaashi took a seat opposite Hinata and himself.

Kenma briefly heard Suga-san scolding Hinata in a motherly manner while Akaashi chuckled lightly and so perfectly. Kemma had to look up and join in with the laughter.

He didn't expect to meet Akaashi’s gaze and he definitely didn't expect it to be friendly and accepting. Truth be told, Kenma rarely made eye contact with anyone. It was a little tic he’s had since he was a child because he believed that eyes were the one thing that gave everything away. Shrouding his emotions and feelings was the only way Kenma was surviving his life. Burdened with numerous insecurities and holes within his social interaction capabilities, Kenma was a first class introvert.

Kenma broke away from Akaashi’s expectant gaze and turned his eyes towards Hinata, who had now gotten himself caught up in a conversation with a stranger in the booth behind them.

He didn't mind being the way he was, it was the way people tended to misunderstand him that irked him and stirred annoyance towards himself. Why was he such an outcast? He couldn't even muster a quick thanks to a stranger-beautiful stranger who saved his life.

The thought of that man caused Kenma to bury his face into the sleeves of his black TriForce hoodie, a warm blush spreading itself up his neck.

Kenma was starting to rethink his decision of accompanying Hinata, he knew they had a sleepover together right after, but this was too much for him.

The café door swung open and closed with a loud sound. It sounded like whoever was coming in wasn't having a very good day.

Curious, Kenma peered over his shoulder while still hiding his face in his hood.

Standing at the door was a tall, muscular figure with black and white streaked hair that defied the laws of gravity. His wide, amber, owl-like eyes were fixed with a glare and his face was twisted into an intimidating and terrifying scowl. His getup didn't help with intensifying his look.

Dressed up in pair of tight, ripped denim pants and an oversized leather hunting jacket, the strange/scary man also carried a pair of aviator sunglasses that rested above his eyebrows and almost touched his widow’s peak hairline. Also noteworthy were his fancy sports shoes which rose around his ankles and prettily reflected the surrounding lights. To Kenma, he seemed to be around 6’0.

Tall.

Kenma picked at his nails while he subtly watched the guy at the door; he seemed to be looking for someone. Maybe he was also here for a tutoring session-his looks practically screamed ‘stupid delinquent.’ The man raked his fingers through his hair as if trying to make it taller than it already was.

Finally, after a full minute of getting stared at and making weird expressions and noises, the man stormed off into a hallway that lead to the kitchen and employees lounge.

Apparently, Kenma wasn't the only one who had noticed him.

“Who was that.” Shōuyo whispered.

Kenma shrugged and returned to his crumbling slice of pie. He silently prayed that this day wouldn’t get any weirder.

Kenma wasn’t one to leave his house very often, he usually passed his time by gaming on his PC, PSP, phone and PlayStation. Although, what others didn’t know was that Kenma’s ‘basic’ interests also extended towards drawing. To be precise, he drew webcomics, mainly based off his gaming and life experiences under the alias of ‘Ne.K.O’; an inside joke between fps players and japanese cat-enthusiasts.

“Kenma-san,” Akaashi’s soft voice derailed Kenma’s train of thought.

Kenma acknowledged him without verbally answering him.

“Kenma! Kenma! We should all totally all go and play volleyball at the park!! The weather is sooo nice!!” Hinata’s voice and attitude seemed to go back to normal from his original seriousness over the scary stranger.

Akaashi smiled at his kouhai, the energetic boy seemed to have beat him to the question.

 

~*~

 

The blue sky was dotted with a couple of white, puffy clouds above their heads, Suga noticed how strange their little group (comprised of a 1st year, two 2nd years and a 3rd year) looked as they walked along the edge of a sidewalk towards their local park in a quiet and peaceful neighbourhood. They were going to make a quick stop at Akaashi’s apartment to pick up a volleyball as it was the closest house to the park.

Kenma was quite contentedly playing GTA on his PSP while receiving quick and helpful comments from Akaashi as Suga-san and Hinata discussed possible quick plays for bettering their volleyball gameplay.

A small gust of breeze brought a couple stray leaves flying towards Kenma which slightly brushed his face and well, completely destroyed his concentration. His sensitivity to small and meaningless accidents was not helping him very much. Kenma cursed as his Suzuki swerved off a cliff and crashed into a painful looking bunch of sharp rocks.

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of a flustered-yet-angry Kenma.

“Kenmaaa,” Hinata whined from behind him, “Stop playing that stupid car game and tell Suga how I could beat Asahi-senpai any day at being the ace!”

Of course, Kenma completely ignored the little hyperactive and overachieving ginger as he cursed the fall weather. Unfortunately, this did absolutely nothing to shut off Hinata’s mood to argue and prove his ‘ace-ness’ as he called it.

 “Kenma! Answer mee! My amazing ‘ace-ness’ skills could push Asahi-san off his throne anyday! Ahahah!”

 “Shouyo, please don’t use that word. It makes it sounds as if you’re bragging about your acne..” Kenma sighed and tried to keep his annoyance in check.

 “Meanie! I don’t have a single pimple on my face!” Hinata yelled back while feeling around his face for any pimples that might’ve popped up unnoticeably.

 “While you’re at it, you might want to check whether your hand is any bigger than your face. If it is, you might have cancer, Shouyo.” Kenma replied him in a monotone voice. He wasn’t usually this talkative, but his growing annoyance built up his sass.

 “HWAAA?” Hinata exclaimed as indeed, his hand proved to slightly larger than his face.

 Kenma smacked the back of Hinata’s hand, making it collide with his nose before his got a chance to move it away. He snorted, Shouyo was too gullible for his own good.

 Suga and Akaashi watched the two banter off while silently chuckling to themselves.

 The four continued walking towards an apartment complex which was home to Akaashi, probably the most mature of the group.

 They passed a cute flower shop called “Before Dawn”, owned by the Yahaba and Yamaguchi family. Yahaba Shigeru and Yamaguchi Tadashi were childhood friends and inseparable even though Shigeru was a year older than Tadashi.

Yamaguchi waved at the group while organizing a bunch of daisies and violets.

“Hinata! Kenma! Oh it's Akaashi and Suga-san!” Yamaguchi excitedly motioned with his hands to join him.

“Ohayou Yamaguchi,” Suga smiled, “We were just on our way to play volleyball. Care to join?”

“Ah,” Yahaba walked in. “I heard Hinata was practicing his new quick with Kenma.”

“Hai! Kenma’s new set is sick!” Hinata made yet another one of his impossible jumps.

“Shigeru!” A grin lit up Yamaguchi’s freckled face. “Let's go!”

“Hai!”

~

The group headed to their local neighbourhood park which wasn’t too far from their school. The park was a beautiful sight during the spring with numerous cherry blossom petals flying in the wind but alas, the chilly autumn breeze served as a reminder for the cold, long wait ahead.

“Kenmaaa!” Hinata yelled as he attempted to set the volleyball to him, only to have it slip through his fingers and smack him on his already bruised -and now bright red- nose. He whined in pain only to receive chuckles from his senpais and an irritated sigh from Kenma.

“Why is Kenma the only person Hinata accepts sets from?” Yahaba questioned in annoyance while eyeing the pitifully short ginger and cat-eyed setter.

Yahaba, Suga, Akaashi and Kenma were all above average setters with Kenma and Akaashi being the best from the quad.

“Shouyo only picks the best,” Kenma smirked slightly.

“I find that funny, regarding his wardrobe,” Yahaba shot back.

“Kami-sama, Shigeru, have you ever looked at your own?” Yamaguchi added in, feeling a bit left out from the amusing banter.

“At least I own something Tadashi,” Yahaba almost yelled at Yamaguchi, pointing at his beat up volleyball shoes which had cost a fortune and had taken Yamaguchi a year to save up for, despite his parents’ constant reminder of how much they disapproved of sports and the outside world.

Tears began to involuntarily build up in Yamaguchi’s eyes at the insult from his best friend. Sure, Yamaguchi was used to Yahaba’s short temper, but not when it was directed at him.

“Kami-sama,” Suga sighed and elbowed Yahaba violently in his side and patted Yamaguchi’s head, “Yahaba’s only being himself Yamaguchi, don’t be worried, your volleyball skills beat his anyday,” He cooed in a motherly fashion to the small pine-haired boy.

“If by himself, you mean a brainless dick, then yeah, we’re not worried at all.” Kenma picked up the ball, exhausted from the unnecessary conversation and dragged Hinata to the open field a few feet away.  

Hinata was overjoyed and jumped impossibly high, yet again, only to add a bump from the tree branch above him, to his growing collection of bruises.

“ Nande?! ” Hinata exclaimed as he rubbed his swelling crown.

“I guess I’m libero then,” Akaashi joined the duo.

“Yamaguchi, Yahaba and I will be a team then and I’ll be setter. Any questions?” Suga smiled at his new team.

Yahaba shrunk in fear.

~

Their practice game dragged on for an hour with both teams neck to neck at a score of 23-22, Hinata’s team in the lead.

“Nice serve!” Hinata called as Akaashi’s graceful serve flew over the net and into the waiting arms of Yamaguchi, who passed it to Suga already poised hands. Yahaba grinned and jumped as the ball made its way to his jumping figure and quickly brought his hand down on the ball.

What he failed to realize was how terrible his usually terrible aim was. The ball rocketed towards a small, muddy puddle near the edge of a boundary line (not where it was supposed to go) only to be received by a desperate Akaashi, whose desperation only made his receive worse. The ball skyrocketed onto above the high netted fence a few meters away from them and into a dark and forested portion of the park.

The group exchanged nervous glances and Hinata made a point to glare at Yahaba.

His terrible aim was the source of all their problems, beginning with the time he had accidentally spiked their headmaster’s wig clean off his scalp during an intense flirt-session the poor bald man was having with Hinata’s math teacher. On second thought, maybe Yahaba’s mistakes were sometimes a blessing…

But not now.

The forest on the other side of the fence was a place that was rarely visited. Not even by the owner’s of the plot, causing the grass, trees, shrubs and anything that could grow, to grow out of hand.

Another chilling breeze blew through the field leaving the group shivering.

“So,” Yahaba tried to sound casual, “Who’s going to get it?”

“Who else,” Kenma raised an eyebrow in his direction.

Yahaba stuttered and looked around for any volunteers.

None came.

He unintentionally yelped as a strong shove forced him towards the fence. Suga’s eyes met with his own and his fear returned. Everyone had the right to be scared of the angelic and motherly monster that Suga could be.

It didn’t seem like he had a choice in the matter.

Yahaba sighed and began his ascend over the fence.

~

His feet crushed a few leaves on the frozen ground of the forest as he jumped down from the fence. Yahaba nervously glanced around at the dark and creepy-looking shadows that danced around as an effect of a non-existent breeze. It was unnerving .

Taking a deep breath, Yahaba began to contemplate his life choices and decisions. He glanced one last time back at his friends who looked back at him expectantly.

He turned around and walked into the woods with his head held high.

Three minutes into his search for the ball, Yahaba noticed that the temperature of the forest had dropped. It was getting colder and he didn’t know why. The cold sent tendrils of invisible ice up his skin and slipped past his hair, settling on his head. With the few rays of light that were able to sneak past the thick canopy, the images that were created of the ground were nothing short of creepy. Yahaba looked over his shoulder, behind him and froze.

There was no path, no sign that any life had passed. There were no footsteps, no indents on the ground. It was as if the forest was swallowing his presence.

Then he heard the sounds, like gravelly undertones and harsh hisses. As demonic as they sounded, Yahaba knew that what he was hearing then were voices.

They got closer and Yahaba let out a whimper.

It was a mistake.

When the bush in front of him began to rustle Yahaba began to quickly realize that the thoughts racing through his mind where regrets. Regrets of his decisions, words, thoughts and even regrets of other regrets.

Yahaba’s mouth opened to scream when a grotesque figure rose from the leafy mess before him.

It was at this moment that Yahaba knew he was going to die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayee, this is just the first chapter, it's a filler and just a character introducer. Things are slow and wILL SPEED UP DWDW.
> 
> tbc


	2. Chapter Two: Dorks Unite P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the dorky reunion begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ITS UP. HOPE YOU LIIIKE

Yahaba nearly screamed as a small and dark cloaked figure fell into the bushes before him. It was short and had strange objects protruding from its back.

“You can’t be serious Noya, when was the last time Bokuto actually showed for a conference? That idiot also happens to be the first of us to get lost in this place!” The figure grumbled in annoyance as it pulled itself out of the bush. It hadn’t noticed Yahaba yet.

“That idiot happens to be my half-brother, midget!” Another voice interjected.

“I’m the midget? If I’m the midget, then why are you the one spiking your hair up another three inches to add to your height?”

“It amazes me how Daichi-san was even able to mark your presence for this expedition with your under-the-scale height,” sneered another short figure that had made it’s way into Yahaba’s sight.

“Height? I’m sorry, does that word even exist in your vocabulary?”

“Of course! I’ve been using it for the past five damn minutes!”

“ENOUGH!” An extremely loud voice boomed through the area. A murder of crows made their presence known by flying away from their current resting spot as Yahaba shrunk into the shadows.

The rough mass of fallen leaves and dry grass beneath his palms began to cut into Yahaba’s skin while his now dirty shirt and jeans were filled with dirt stains that would take a thousand washes to clean out. Yahaba silently cursed while he looked for a way out.

He had no clue who the hell these creeps were and he sure as hell didn’t want to find out.

He tried to scuttle backwards on all fours only to know into another figure who had somehow soundlessly made it’s way behind behind him.

A loud, “HEY, HEY, HEY!” entered his ears and it was then that Yahaba screamed.

~

“Hey, did you guys hear that?” Yamaguchi addressed the group of friends who were now laying on their backs and staring at the quickly-clouding sky.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “I daresay it sounded like a scream.”

“N-n-nan-nande?” Stuttered a paling Hinata.

Suga stared into the woods from behind the netted fence. “No sane person would be in a place like that, even at this hour.” He murmured.

“Right, and who sent dickhead Yahaba in there?” Came a droll reply from none other than Kenma.

“Hey! It was a collective decision! An aim that terrible should be illegal.” Suga defended sheepishly.

“Guys! Quit it! Shigeru has been in there for well over five minutes, I think that’s a bit too long. He could be in serious danger!” Yamaguchi began to sound frightened.

The group of four stared in quiet shock as the youngest member of their group began to scale the fence.

“Tadashi, what are you doing?” Kenma was the first to break the silence.

“Going to find Shigeru, isn’t that obvious?” He attempted to glare at them as he made his way to the top.

“Hold on,” Akaashi stated, and began to climb the fence as well.

Sugawara sighed and followed ensuite.

“W-wait! What about me and Kenma?” Hinata worriedly called, he was too afraid of the dark to enter such a shadow-filled and light-starved place like the woods that his three friends were heading into.

“You can stay here and wait for us, we’ll shout or call for you guys if anything happens,” Suga smiled and waved his phone from the base of the fence.

Kenma merely nodded and fished out his own to continue playing one of his games that he had been playing earlier. Hinata gulped nervously and leaned his back against a nearby tree and watched them climb.

Once they had safely made it over, Hinata changed his visionary target to Kenma.

“Kenma…” He began.

“What, Shouyo.” Kenma answered without looking up.

“I’m cold,” He answered.

“Why don't you ask your non-existent boyfriend for his jacket?” Kenma sighed, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Kenmaaa…he broke up with meeee,” Shouyo fake-sobbed and shivered weakly as another sharp breeze passed.

Kenma and Hinata sat in silence as they awaited Yahaba's makeshift rescue team.

Four minutes had passed when Kenma's phone buzzed with a text.

From: Sugawara Koushi

Received 16:37

Kenma frowned at the message. There was no content. Strange

“Kenma, what was that?” Shouyo asked with concern.

“Nothing…” Kenma tried to brush off Shouyo's question and the strange text.

“Kenma…” Shouyo trailed off again.

“What? ” Kenma hissed with severe annoyance.

“What is that?” Hearing the genuine fear and confusion in Shouyo's voice, Kenma couldn't help but close his game and find the cause of his friend's discomfort.

Squinting and trying to focus his eyes after staring at such a close screen for a prolonged period of time, Kenma noticed how one particular cloud had cast a massive shadow over the field before them, giving it a haunting demeanor.

A dark, tall and lithe mass was slowly making its way towards them.

Although they were almost a hundred meters away, Kenma began to feel a similar, cold sensation from the approaching figure.

It can't be, thought Kenma, his worries quickly rising.

Kenma could almost feel the overconfident, dangerous and seductive vibe emanating from it.

“Shouyo”, Kenma's voice was low.

“Hmm…?” Hinata replied absentmindedly, while trying to rub some warmth into his arms.

“Shouyo, run.” Kenma whispered, urgency creeping into his voice.

“S'too c-c-cold” His teeth chattered violently.

Kenma closed his fingers around Hinata's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

“Shouyo, get your ass over that fence now or you can expect to never get a toss from me ever again.”

At this, Hinata jumped out of whatever trance he was in and darted towards the tall the netted fence faster than Kenma could blink.

Together, they scaled the tall wall, Hinata having a lot less trouble than Kenma due to his excessive flexibility and athleticism.

On the other side, Hinata had barely jumped off when Kenma fell. On him. From the top.

Kenma had slipped from the top of the fence while trying to stop his phone from falling out of his hoodie pocket.

“Sho-mphrph.” Kenma fell flat on Hinata's back, the thin fabric of his shirt muffling his voice.

“Dammit, Kenma! You're so heavy,” Hinata wheezed.

Kenma hissed in pain as he heaved himself up and off Hinata, a sharp stab shot up his left arm. Trying hard to ignore it, Kenma risked a quick glance behind him, through the little metal rhombi. He couldn't see any hints of eminent danger, but then again, he couldn't see very well at all. His head was still spinning from the fall.

“Kenma, are you okay?” Hinata wondered out loud.

“Just dandy,” he grit out and began to head into the trees, hoping Hinata would follow him out of danger.

•~•

“Where are we?” Akaashi muttered as he took in his surroundings. The dark pine trees managed to block out all sunlight and the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional caws of a raven and their feet crunching the brown, shriveled leaves on the forest's floor.

Akaashi could smell the decay of dying bark. Although it sounded stupid, he felt like the temperature kept dropping the farther they went into the woods.

Sugawara kept his eyes open for the missing volleyball (although, let's be real: the ball wouldn't have even rolled this far. Suga-mom was worried for his little Shigeru).

“Shigeru! Shigeru!” Yamaguchi called.

“Not to scare anyone or anything but I have a feeling we're not alone in this place…” Akaashi quietly informed the two.

“Obviously, I mean, Shigeru is here too.” Yamaguchi have Akaashi a confused look.

“We've been walking for-wait, what was that?” Sugawara shushed them and strained his ears.

If he wasn't mistaken, the sounds he heard could have passed for voices.

“Shhhh, this way!” He waved them over. “We're going to have to be very quiet, we don't know what we're dealing with.” He explained.

The trio crept quietly towards the sounds which grew only louder, and more incoherent.

“What is that?” Whispered Yamaguchi.

“Beats me, although, they do sound a lot like voices.” Akaashi whispered back.

When they finally reached a cluster of trees, Yamaguchi gasped.

Suga whipped his head around in concern.

“Look! It's Shigeru!” He whispered happily, but then his face changed to one of fright. “But, what are those?” He then pointed out the various shadowy figures surrounding his close friend.

“Look at them closely, they don't exactly seem human…” Akaashi gestured to the one towering over Yahaba. It was tall for sure, with two horn-like clumps sticking out of its head.

Two shorter figures stood quite closely together and near the horned one. One of the smaller shadows stood had hair similar to that of the one pointed out by Akaashi earlier.

“Whatever, Shigeru needs me!” Yamaguchi exclaimed and charged into the forestry-cluster.

“Tadashi!” Suga yelled and attempted to pull him back, only to fall face first out of their little hiding spot and right into the presence of the inhumane figures.

Akaashi remained hidden and got ready to run in case he needed to get back to Kenma and Hinata.

Suga slowly raised his head and came face to face with another figure that he had failed to notice earlier.

It definitely was not what Suga expected.

A handsome and well-muscled face with a slight stubble and deep, dark brown eyes stared back at him. A short, coarse muss of black hair that contrasted with his tanned, olive skin sat messily atop his head while an air of confidence surrounded his stature.

A poor, flushed Suga could only nervously stutter back.

“W-well, er-eh, hello?”

~•~

“Kenma! I found it!!” Hinata cheered as he picked up the yellow and blue ball that two of the three search parties had failed to find.

“Thats great, now we have four more idiots to find,” Kenma answered and looked around him warily. This forest was freaking him out more than it was freaking out Shouyo. That was a surprise.

The two of them continued into the darkening array of trees with their senses on high alert. That didn't really seem to help Hinata, though, he'd jump after hearing his own footsteps.

“Kenma, do you really think they're alright?”

“I'd be lying if I said I knew.”

They treaded on in silence, occasionally stopping and trying to look for possible tracks and markings belonging to any of the four that had gone before them.

“Ne, Kenma,” Hinata tried a few minutes later.

“Wh-” He was interrupted by a flock of crows taking flight twenty or so feet away.

“HWAAA-” Kenma slapped a hand over Shouyo's mouth in order to cut off the apprehended boy.

“Kami-sama, Shouyo, shut up.”

Shouyo whimpered. “N-nani wa?”

“I think we've found civilization. Wait,” Kenma considered his words for a moment, “Anything involving Shigeru is the farthest thing from civilized.” He concluded.

Hinata snickered and the two got on their fours.

“Why are we doing this again?” Hinata whispered to his companion.

“If those idiots are loitering to kill time and chat, I'll beat the shit out of them.” He answered with scary seriousness.

“Wait, is that Akaashi?!”

“Eh?”

“Over there!” He pointed frantically towards a heavy cluster of trees.

Kenma's eyes widened as he glanced between the bare bushes. Indeed, Akaashi was crouched a few feet to their right, completely camouflaged with the dead vegetation and peering intensely at something the duo couldn't see.

“Oi, non-idiot!” Kenma hissed, but received no acknowledgement.

Hinata on the other hand, paid no mind to Kenma's cautious actions and bounded towards his senpai.

“AKAASHI-SENPAII!!” Hinata everything but screamed as he rushed at an inhumane speed towards Akaashi.

Only when Hinata bothered opening his eyes, did he notice the panicked expression on the black-haired setter's face.

Confused but making no move to slow down, Hinata plummeted right past Akaashi and through the slightly prickly branches, howling in surprise as they snagged his shirt and shorts.

Like the oldest senpai before him, he landed face first on the ground before the unsuspecting figures before him.

Akaashi visibly sighed as his cover was officially and royally blown by his over-excited kouhai.

Standing up and raising his hands to make a we-come-in-peace gesture, Akaashi entered the small clearing with a dignified posture and a challenging aura.

What he wasn't expecting, was to find silently sobbing Yahaba surrounded by a small crowd of unearthly creatures.

“What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO!” The strange-haired thing danced around Yahaba in agitation.

“I don't know! Shut up, I think you're scaring him even more!” The shorter one slapped him on the back of his head.

“OW”, His yell matched too well with Hinata's.

“Ne, Akaashi-san,” Akaashi recognized Kenma's voice and turned around.

“Oh, thank God you're okay, Kenma-san. ”

Kenma nodded, “Where's Shouyo?” He looked around, “And Tadashi and Sugawara-san for that matter?”

“Suga-san and another thing went to talk about something. I've been here waiting for a chance to run, to be honest. As for Hinata, er, he was right here a second ago. ” Now Akaashi was very confused. Where had Shouyo disappeared off to?

“A-A-AKAASHI-SAAAN!!” A loud yell drew their attention to the small ginger boy and his green haired friend.

“Damn it Shouyo, what's with all the freakish disappearing acts?” Kenma huffed in annoyance.

“Th-there are monsters in these trees!!” Okay, now Shouyo was just seeing things.

“Monsters?” Akaashi asked skeptically.

“Hai! There's one in particular! It had blue eyes and this really creepy face!! It-iT TRIED TO EAT ME!!” He sobbed and jumped around Akaashi's waist, Yamaguchi followed ensuite, trembling.

“HEY! LOOK, THERE'S MORE OF THEM!” The strange-haired thing shouted yet again, pointing at the now reunited quattro.

A wave of whispers erupted around them, in the trees and a cold breeze blew again.

“Shit,” Kenma whispered as the large figure approached him. Kenma shrunk under its predatory gaze and tightened his grip on the volleyball. The large beast took it as a challenge and lunged forward, attempting to snatch the ball from the feline-like boy's hands.

“What the fuck?” Kenma exclaimed as the ball was forcefully taken out of his hand with inhumane strength.

“Here!” The attacker tossed the ball at the short, cloaked thing with sandy hair. “Maybe this will make it stop crying! This thing is so pretty, it would even make me stop crying.”

“Bokuto, you cry over the stupidest things…” Replied the sandy haired one.

“…and once you start…” Continued the other one with styled hair.

“You sure go on for a helluva long time.” Snickered a sultry voice from behind.Kenma whipped his head around and almost fainted when he came eye-to-eye with the tall, dark stranger he had been trying oh-so hard to avoid.

Kenma whipped his head around and almost fainted when he came eye-to-eye with the tall, dark stranger he had been trying oh-so hard to avoid.

The man’s smirked widened when his eyes met Kenma’s, fortunately for the small setter, their reunion was interrupted by an ear-shattering, “BRO!” as the two-spike-haired beast tackled his ‘bro.’

“Bo,” the other barked a laugh back.

“What the actual fuck..” muttered Kenma as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the forest floor.

“Kami-sama!” Kenma had managed to faint right at Suga’s feet just as he entered with a built, dazed and short-haired man. “Kenma-san! Are you alright?!” Sugawara shook Kenma’s shoulders and tried slapping his cheeks.

“NOOO! THEY’VE TAKEN OUR KENMA TOO!” Hinata cried by Akaashi’s side as the latter found his situation very difficult to comprehend.

The panic only escalated as Yahaba’s uncontrollable sobs increased the whispers in the trees loudened.

~*~

Daichi sighed as he looked around at the mess .“Alright then, everybody please, calm down!” He tried to control the twitching vein in his forehead.

Nothing seemed to change. He sighed yet again.

“SHUT UP.” He bellowed, and all noise ceased. Except of course, the sniffles belonging to the ginger and ash-brown haired crybaby they had found earlier.

The ash-haired angel whom he had been blessed to meet a couple moments before eyed him warily before giving him an encouraging smile.

He couldn’t understand why it send butterflies into his stomach.

“Uh,” Daichi mentally slapped himself, “Demons and warriors of the Karasuno, Seijouu, Nekoma and Fukorodani clans,” Daichi addressed the underbrush. “Get your asses out of those trees and greet these friendly humans who have agreed to help us bring back our king!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay iTS DONE. NEXT WEEK GUYS.  
> i think i'll keep the chapters about this long, schools starting and all soo...


End file.
